Christopher did 25 fewer jumping jacks than Kevin in the evening. Kevin did 30 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Christopher do?
Answer: Kevin did 30 jumping jacks, and Christopher did 25 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $30 - 25$ jumping jacks. He did $30 - 25 = 5$ jumping jacks.